


Maybe This Will Be Normal

by Pretenditwasjustadream



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretenditwasjustadream/pseuds/Pretenditwasjustadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris's thoughts about the events that took place during initiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Will Be Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was my very first fanfic, though I thought it came out quite well when I had first finished it. I hope you enjoy it.  
> ~ Pretenditwasjustadream

Staring into the thick mist of the chasm, I lose myself in thoughts. Thoughts about initiation. Thoughts about coming out first. Thoughts about everything that had happened in the past two and a half weeks.

That's what really gets me. Just two weeks ago I was in the drab, gray robes, walking to school and back, trying to fade into the background. Just two weeks ago I was leaving Abnegation because I was to selfish. And two weeks ago I decided I was no longer Beatrice Prior, and I became Tris.

That very same day I met the dark and closed off Four, who turned out to be someone completely different. He was the one that made my breath catch when he was near. He was the one that threw knives at my head and nicked my ear. He was the one who made me question everything by yelling, "I'm tired of waiting for you to catch on." He was the one who trusted me to see his past in his fear landscape. He was the one who led me down safely into the chasm and kissed me.

And he was the one who held me close while I cried for my life after Peter, Drew, and Al nearly threw me over the railing to the sharp, slippery rocks below.

I sigh and wipe away the water that's running down my face. I can't tell if it's residue from the rushing water or if I'm crying. But in the back of my mind, I know it's the latter. My throat constricts and I let out a strangled sob. Instantly my hand comes up to cover y mouth. Just the thought of Al is painful.

Al and Christina were the only two people I trusted when I came here. I remember first talking to Christina on the train after the Choosing Ceremony, with the fresh wound on my hand that dully throbbed.

I look down at my left hand now. Opening it so that I can see the scar that runs along the seam of my palm.

Making a fist, I hold it close, just over my heart. I stand there a little while longer before a hand with long fingers encloses my fist with one hand, and the other finds its place on my waist. And without this person saying or doing anything else, I know who it is immediately.

Tobias.

I lean into him and take a deep breath. With him I feel safe. Wanted. Happy. I feel loved. And even though this place isn't what I'm used to, maybe everything will settle down. Maybe all the sadness, pain, and anger will go away. Or maybe...maybe this will become normal.


End file.
